Sonic VS Mario: Legends
by Shadowsleuth
Summary: Sonic and Mario face their greatest challenge yet: thrust int each others' worlds, the two heroes must travel through their unique worlds, battle new and old enemies, and even discover the secrets of the past... Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Prelude to Chaos

**Author's Note:  
>Hello, everyone, and thank you for taking the time to read my work!<br>This is my second fanfic, and I decided to go with something more mainstream.  
>I am a big fan of Sonic and Mario, though I'm probably more of a Sonic fan, and I love the rivalry<br>between the two of them. In my mind, they are equal in their awesomeness, but in my opinion, the showdowns  
>they have are always epic, no matter who wins!<strong>

**Therefore, I decided to step into the realm of Mario VS Sonic (Or Sonic VS Mario, doesn't matter to me,) and**  
><strong>create an epic tale where Sonic and Mario will not only face off, but work together to fight an evil force...<strong>

**Before I forget...**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Mario. Both belong to their respective companies.<strong>  
><strong>I do, however, own any OCs that may appear in this series.<strong>

**So, without further ado, I give you:**

**SONIC VS MARIO LEGENDS  
><em>By Shadowsleuth<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Deep Space Zone<strong>

**Anarchy Satellite**

**Sonic's Universe**

The massive spacecraft floated weightlessly amongst the emptiness of space and swirling dust of the cosmos. It was a magnificent vessel, smooth and streamlined, while retaining power and functionality. It did not move, merely wait. Wait for its Captain to board it and bring it to life.

"Sir, the Vice Ship is functioning at 100% capacity. It is on standby for your orders."

The speaker was a humanoid soldier covered from head to toe in jet black body armor, with silver plating added on the arms, chest and legs. Atop its head sat a helm like that of a knight, if they had been equipped with wireless communicators, night vision, and a HUD linked to the rest of the soldiers and their suits. These soldiers swarmed around the control room, adjusting monitors, typing randomly into computers, and occasionally snacking while no one was looking.

In the center of the room, upon a pulsating throne of black and gold, an armored figure sat silently, staring intently at the ship waiting for him in the dock. Over his head was a helmet similar to that of the soldiers' but more pointed and wore the same colors as his throne. The rest of his body was hidden away by the dark cape he wore around him.

"Good," he said, the word had been altered by the mechanisms in his helmet so that it sounded more robotic than organic.

He stood, tossing aside his black shroud and raised his arm, instantly bringing the soldiers' scurrying about to a sudden halt.

"It is time," he declared. "You know what to do."

As one, the soldiers began to rush around like a colony of ants, making last-minute adjustments and double-checking equipment. Their leader turned and began walking to the deck, preparing for the moment he would give the order to take off.

There was a whole universe out there just waiting to be conquered.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Angel Island<strong>**  
>Emerald Altar<strong>

Peace rested like a soft blanket over the floating Angel Island, where the Master Emerald sat undisturbed. Its guardian, Knuckles the Echidna, lay next to it, nearly napping, but still keeping out a watchful eye on the giant Emerald like a mother bird watching over its eggs.

Ah, he thought with a slight smile, perfect. The warmth of the sun... The cool breeze passing through... Everything was perfectly peaceful.

A sudden noise snapped Knuckles out of his dream-like trance and he instantly leaped up to search for the disturbance. He could feel something coming... Something big... Something powerful...

He looked up to the sky and tried to pinpoint the location of the powerful aura. His search led him to a glowing green star in the vast blue sky. Upon further inspection, Knuckles realized that the star was slowly getting bigger, and as it did, the energy radiating through the air grew as well.

Knuckles had no idea what the powerful star was, but he could guess what it was after.

He had guessed right, for a few moments later the green star had become a giant spaceship, and it was already on the attack.

Knuckles had only seconds to duck and cover as the island exploded around him. Bullets peppered the earth, kicking up debris and rocks.

Knuckles retaliated by tossing back boulders, but most were destroyed by the turrets, and the ones that managed to hit their mark were completely ineffective.

Knuckles cursed. He couldn't do anything to the battleship. If only those punks would come out and fight one-on-one!

Within a few minutes, the ship had reached Angel Island, and the storm of bullets had ended.

Finally, Knuckles thought, and prepared to finish off these villains mono e mono.

The ship opened like the maw of a metal dragon and the bridge shot forth into the altar. Knuckles stood in anticipation of who or whatever dared to try and steal his emerald.

At first, all he heard was footsteps. A single set of metallic footsteps making their way down the bridge. Then, there came another. Then another. Then another. All of a sudden, the air was filled with the march of an entire platoon of soldiers.

Then, he saw them; robot-like soldiers, all perfectly in line, perfectly synchronized. They carried various weapons, from machine guns and rifles to strange-looking swords Knuckles had never seen before.

The army marched out in front of the emerald, surrounding it and Knuckles before he had a chance to react. He suddenly realized that he was trapped on all sides.

Finally, the last figure emerged from the ship.

He was tall, clad in golden armor from head to toe. Around his neck was a flowing black cape, and at his waist, Knuckles could make out the hilt of a samurai sword.

He walked up to the emerald, barely acknowledging the red guardian.

"Hey!" Knuckles yelled, angry at being ignored. He rushed up to the golden warrior only to be knocked aside just as quickly.

What the-? Knuckles was astonished by the warrior's speed. He stood up again, intending to attack, when the golden warrior beat him to the punch and plunged him into the earth with a single fist.

"Do not bother me," he said as if reprimanding a naughty schoolchild. He continued to approach the emerald.

He's too strong, Knuckles thought, pulling himself out of the hole in the ground. I've got to... Save the emerald!

There was only one option: he would have to steal away the emerald himself.

He lunged for it, only to find himself a moment later in piercing pain.

The golden warrior had batted him aside with a single sweep of his leg, knocking the red echidna into a nearby boulder.

"This is it," he said, placing his hands on the emerald. "Take it."

The soldiers began to scurry about, picking up the emerald and carrying it to the ship. As they did so, the Emerald's energy left the floating island, and there was a loud rumble as it began to fall from the sky.

"N-nooo!" Knuckles managed to pull himself out of the ground and rushed full-force at the golden warrior. With a mighty roar, he put all of his strength into a single punch and shot straight for the warrior's head.

**BAM!**

Knuckles grinned in satisfaction. He quickly pulled back his fist and readied himself for the next attack.

However, the golden warrior had not sustained any damage at all. In fact, he just kept on moving, not paying the red echidna any mind.

"Hey!" Knuckles struck the ground, shooting debris into the air around him. He quickly grabbed the largest piece, a slab of stone shaped like a spear, and aimed it at the leader.

There was a sudden ripple of energy, and Knuckles froze in mid-throw. In a flash, the leader had him by the throat. The red echidna found himself struggling to escape the warrior's grip, dropping the stone projectile. He looked into the warrior's empty black visor. From behind that ebony shield, an eye slowly faded into view. In that single iris, Knuckles could see pain, hatred, rage, and sorrow... So much intense emotion... But most of all, staring into that pitch-black window, Knuckles felt one thing only: fear.

"What..." Knuckles said as he gasped for breath, "What are you?"

The golden warrior merely tightened his grip, leaving the struggling guardian to flail about until he finally collapsed. Satisfied, the leader tossed the Master Emerald's guardian aside, and led his men back into the ship.

The soldiers followed their armored leader into the battleship, and within few minutes, they were far off into the sky, leaving Angel Island to slowly sink into the hungry sea below.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! I guess there wasn't much Mario or Sonic in there, though...<br>I promise there will be more of them in Chapter 2, though! They will definitely meet by Chapter 3.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review to tell me how to improve!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: A New Threat

**Author's Note:  
><strong>**Okay, here we are on our second chapter! Thanks to all who have read this far!**

**Sorry it took so long, to be honest I forgot about it for a bit...  
>Then when I was writing it, the internet quit on me and I lost my progress!<br>Writing is a pain sometimes...  
><strong>

**Also, since I'm not really sure what kind of power source Mario could have  
>I had to make up my own thing called the Sacred Stars. They work sort of like<br>Chaos Emeralds, I guess.  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Mario as well as their allies. (I am not worthy!)

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Star Castle<strong>  
><strong> Mario's Universe<strong>

"Welcome, folks, to the fantastic Star Castle!" An announcer Koopa stood outside the giant palace, greeting the incoming tourists and passing out fliers. "Said to be built by the ancient wizards who once ruled this land!"

The tourists gazed in awe at the giant castle. It towered over any other in the kingdom, with a royal, majestic design. It was pure white all over, with gold and red symbols painted across in a strange ancient language. Above the main entrance hung a shield bearing seven stars in a circle surrounding a sword in a stone.

"This mysterious ancient castle," The Koopa continued, "Is said to be the resting place of the Sacred Stars, which grant invincibility to anyone who possesses them!"

The crowd paid no mind to the Koopa at the gates and instead continued to admire the majesty of the ancient relic.

"Wow, look at the size of this thing!" Luigi said in wonder as he and his brother walked into the Star Castle. "How did they build castles this huge that long ago?"

Mario, the legendary plumber of few words, shrugged his shoulders in response, and pointed to the flier the had received from the greeting Koopa.

"'The castle was supposedly built by the Power of the Stars long ago,'" Luigi read aloud. "Those ancients sure liked stars, didn't they?"

The brothers continued to admire the architecture and exhibits showcased throughout, but eventually began to lose interest.

"I think we've seen everything," Luigi said, checking the map. "Huh? That's weird..."

He pointed to a poorly concealed door with two Koopas standing guard.

"What're they up to?"

Mario shook his head and kept moving on.

* * *

><p>Behind the closed door, a mob of Goombas scrambled about, carrying various objects on their heads.<p>

The dark dungeon was filled with the scrambling minions, lit only by the torches lining the walls. In the heart of this gloomy pit sat the King Koopa himself, Bowser.

"Hurry up!" He rumbled at the little brown blobs, "We don't have all day, y'know!"

The Goombas were busy using bringing supplies to a swarm Koopas, who, armed with drills and shovels, were busy digging through the floor.

"Lord Bowser," One called to the spiky-shelled king, "We've almost penetrated the first floor!"

"Bwahahaha! Good, keep digging!"

"Um, Lord Bowser," Another Koopa said, "When we break through the floor, won't we fall too?"

"Huh?" Bowser thought about this for a moment, then was interrupted by another Koopa running in.

"Lord Bowser, Lord Bowser!"

"This had better be good," Bowser mumbled.

"It is, Lord Bowser! You see, we've just received word that Mario is here!"

Upon the mention of his name, Bowser instantly jumped out of his seat, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Mario!" He roared, causing the dungeon to shudder. "What is HE doing here!"

"I think he might know what we're up to," The Koopa said, flinching away in case the Koopa King decided to flame somebody.

"But how could he possibly know that we're trying to unlock the Sacred Stars so I can become invincible!"

"The way you're yelling it, I'm surprised he doesn't know already..." One muttered.

At the Bowser stomped the floor furiously, causing it to shudder and shake, and finally, collapse beneath them.

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Vice Ship<strong>  
><strong> Atmosphere Zone<strong>  
><strong> Sonic's Universe<strong>

The Master Emerald sat in the center of hundreds mechanical devices, all flashing and blinking, and shooting out sparks every now and then.

The soldiers kept guard on it from afar, careful not to get too close to the giant crystal, lest it turn them into a pile of smoking cinders.

The gold-clad Captain stated at it for a moment, seemingly admiring it, before nodding in satisfaction.

"Is it ready?" He asked the nearest soldier.

"Yes, sir. Everything is going exactly as planned," a glasses-wearing minion replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?" The Captain said almost happily. "Activate it."

With a series of pulling levers and pushing buttons, the devices surrounding the Master Emerald began to gain momentum and power. The Emerald began to release a blinding light which engulfed the ship within moments.

The golden Captain spread his arms, basking in the Emerald's power.

"Now..." he whispered to himself, "I will find my destiny."

The ship began to shudder and shake, the light consuming it faster and faster, until a great flash of light took it altogether.

**Emerald Beach  
>City Zone<strong>

A certain red echidna had recently washed upon the shore, silently sampling the sand where he lay. His sand-tasting was interrupted, however, by the prodding of a familiar red shoe, belonging to a familiar blue hedgehog.

"Hey, you okay?"

The familiar voice roused the sleeping guardian, and he quickly spat out the accumulated beach in his mouth. He looked up to find himself in the shadow a familiar figure...

Sonic the Hedgehog stood before him, a pair of sunglasses lifted up just enough to see the fallen warrior, a drink in his left hand, and a look that told Knuckles that the blue blur had just been roused himself. Out of the corner of his eye, Knuckles could see a hammock and umbrella where he assumed the hedgehog had just been napping.

"S-Sonic..." Knuckles began, pulling himself up and wringing the sand out of his spikes. "Where am I...?"

"Emerald Beach, of course," Sonic replied, jerking a thumb towards. "I think the real question is why are _you_ here?"

He calmly took a sip of his drink and examined his battered ally.

"You don't look too good. What happened?"

"I..." Knuckles tried to gather his thoughts. "I don't remember..."

He knocked himself on the head a few times, as if it would somehow restore his memories.

"I think..." He muttered, as it started coming back to him. "It was..."

However, a cry from Sonic's constant companion broke his thoughts.

"Sonic!" Tails cried, dashing towards the two as fast as he could, carrying a large tablet-like device under his arm.

"What's up Tails?" Sonic asked, forgetting Knuckles for a moment.

"Bad news!" The twin-tailed fox said upon reaching them. "It's- Oh, Knuckles, you're alright! I was pretty worried, considering what happened and all."

"Huh?" Both responded simultaneously.

Tails held up the device he was carrying, a handheld computer, to show the crumbling Angel Island falling from the sky.

"What in the-!" As Sonic stared at the monitor in disbelief, the memories suddenly jolted back to Knuckles like a sudden shock.

"The Emerald!" He cried, suddenly realizing the severity of the situation. "They took it! It's gone!"

Sonic quickly turned to his red companion with a look of seriousness in his eyes.

"Knuckles, what happened! Who took the Master Emerald?"

"They came in a battleship..." He said, as a glazed look came over his eyes, like a war veteran recalling a battle. "A flying battleship... Then the soldiers came... and the footsteps... the man in gold... I tried to stop them..."

The image of the Golden Captain's piercing eye returned to him, and a chill ran through his entire being.

"I couldn't stop them..." He murmured, falling to his knees. "No one can stop them..."

"Knuckles!" Sonic shook his friend, the slightest hint of desperation slipping into his normally laid-back tone. "Come on, snap out of it!"

Tails began to quickly tap away at his computer, trying to find any record of a flying battleship or a golden man.

"He was too strong," Knuckles continued, seemingly having slipped into a trance. "I hit him with all my might... and he just tossed me aside like a rag-doll..."

As Sonic tried in vain to revive his injured ally, and Tails looked through the files on his computer, a sudden pulse of energy surged through the air. The sudden burst of power shocked Knuckles out of his trance, and all eyes were fixated upon a great light in the air.

_This feeling..._ Knuckles remembered the similar sensation he had felt as the battleship had first appeared.

"Tails, what is that!" Sonic demanded, turning to his friend, who was busily fiddling with his device.

"I-I'm not sure, but the energy signature seems to be that of dimensional travel..." Tails responded.

"Dimensional...?" Sonic stared at the blinding light, wondering what was about to happen. Just in case, he dug his feet into the ground and clenched his fists tightly.

"This is..." Knuckles said, glaring at the light as if it were his hated enemy, "This is the same thing that happened just before the battleship appeared... Only ten times stronger..."

"So, this 'golden man' is coming to face us, then," Sonic said, cracking his knuckles.

"Actually, Sonic," Tails said, his eyes still on the computer, "The dimensional energy is leaving. Whatever is making that energy is going into a different dimension entirely!"

"How are they doing this?" Sonic asked, still staring down the dimensional light, which had not yet begun to fade.

"The Master Emerald," Knuckles muttered, "They must have used it... That's why they took it, isn't it?"

"I'd say that's a very likely possibility," Tails replied. "The Master Emerald could be used to create a dimensional hole in order to transport into a different dimension."

"Then what are we standing around here for!" Sonic said, turning away from the light. "Let's get going!"

"Going?" Tails asked. "Where?"

"Where else?" The blue hedgehog jerked a thumb at the glowing light. "If we hurry, we can follow them, and get back the Master Emerald, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" Tails said. "I'll go prep the Tornado!"

"No..." Knuckles shook his head. "It's no use."

"What are you saying, Knuckles?" Sonic asked. "You're the Emerald's guardian!"

"No..." Knuckles repeated. "I failed... I... I'm not strong enough..."

"Stop saying that!" Sonic shook his red friend again. "Come on, we don't know how much longer that portal's going to be open for! We've got to move if we want to get the Master Emerald back!"

"You get it," Knuckles said, shoving away his friend. "_You're_ the hero."

"S-Sonic, not to interrupt, but..." Tails said meekly, "According to my calculations, we've only got about ten minutes before that portal closes."

Sonic clenched his teeth. "Knuckles..."

But seeing that his friend had already started to walk away, Sonic turned and began to walk away.

"Knuckles," He said without looking back, "If you want to stay here, and wallow in your own self-pity, that's your choice. I don't know who will be on that ship, the other side of that portal, or even where it leads, but I do know one thing: we're going to save the Emerald, with or without you."

Knuckles just kept on walking.

"So!" Sonic said, with a final glance towards his red comrade, the fallen guardian, "Just be ready for when we get back!"

Knuckles paused for a moment, then continued to walk off into the distance.

"Sonic..." Tails said, "The Tornado is ready..."

Sonic nodded and followed his twin-tailed friend to their trusty aircraft.

_Whoever stole the Master Emerald, and hurt Knuckles..._ Sonic thought, his eyes blazing with determination.

_I'll make them regret ever coming to this universe!_

* * *

><p><strong>And, that's Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it, I'll try to get more to Mario's story later.<strong>

**This chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to cut it to make the story flow better. The next chapter will focus on Sonic's  
>inner demons, and what he will have to face during this story. I plan on bringing in some inner turmoil to Mario too, so that the two will have<br>to work together not only to overcome the enemy, but to overcome their own darkness.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review and tell me how I can improve!**


End file.
